cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Michael Smith
Brandon Michael Smith (born May 15th 1996) is a professional wrestler currently signed to CWL under the Nemesis brand. Born in Scarsdale, New York to famed professional wrestler Aaron Sebastian Smith, Brandon aspired to be a professional wrestler ever since he was a teenager, in the hopes of one day surpassing the success of his father. Early Career As he came from a wealthy family, Smith was provided with the best training possible in his father's style of technical wrestling; after debuting for his father's wrestling promotion at the age of 20, he was allegedly devastated to discover that the top wrestling promotions in the country would not sign him to a lucrative contract based on his name alone. As such, Smith wrestled exclusively for his father's wrestling promotion for a year before coming to the conclusion that he, "would have to work amongst the plebeians for the time being," as said by himself in an interview for the website of his said promotion. As such, he wrestled for a number of East Coast wrestling promotions, until getting signed to a 'generous' contract with CWL, through negotiation from his father's lawyers. At CWL In 2017, Smith debuted for CWL at Shadowbanned, after a few weeks of video packages being played in preparation, in a losing effort to Harris, whom was debuting his Evildead persona. After the initial loss, Smith defeated Joey Robberts via submission to qualify for the 6-man ladder match at Gold in the Bank for the Gold in the Bank briefcase, but would ultimately lose in that match. After failing to win the Gold in the Bank briefcase, Smith defeated Jack Tiger to qualify for a triple threat #1 contenders' match for the CWL Championship at American Cakeday, also involving SGT. Hunter and D-H; however, SGT. Hunter won the match by pinning Smith. Various Feuds and Losing Streak After this loss, Everett Duncan issued an open challenge at Midsummer Mayhem with a submission match stipulation, which Smith declared his intention to accept in an interview. Duncan and Smith briefly faced off against in each other in a tag team match, also involving SGT. Hunter and The Starfield, but the match was declared a no-contest by the referee. At Midsummer Mayhem, Everett Duncan defeated Brandon Michael Smith with a Dragon Sleeper. Following this loss, Smith was drafted to the Vindication brand and entered a feud with Logan Gray over Gray's income as a result of the recent brand split making new contracts necessary. Smith faced Youngblood Rude in a losing effort and then Nightmare and Gray in a tag team match with Isaac in a winning effort, which was notable for the very limited involvement of Smith. At Upvoted, Logan Gray defeated Brandon Michael Smith, which would start a losing streak for Smith, as he would lose several matches afterwards in succession; not only that, but he would have additional income from his father cancelled. Battle Lines and Indefinite Suspension With Smith losing matches to the likes of Zach Smith and Everett Duncan and Smith struggling to make money, Smith bargained with then general manager of Vindication Ursula Rugal to get a spot on Team Vindication for the upcoming brand vs. brand 8-man tag team match on the condition that if he were to be eliminated, he would be indefinitely suspended without pay; Smith also took part in an invasion of the Nemesis brand backstage area, vandalising the catering area. At Battle Lines, Team Vindication, consisting of Everett Duncan, Justin King, SGT. Hunter and Chris Princess were all eliminated in a clean sweep, with no member of Team Nemesis getting eliminated; Smith was the last surviving member of Team Vindication before being pinned by Raymondo and thus beginning an indefinite suspension without pay. Return and Alliance with Youngblood Rude At A.M.A, Smith returned and aligned himself with Youngblood Rude, attacking Connor Gates and Alex Graves backstage. The two declared their intention to forcibly remove Rugal from her position of authority, as Rude had not been allowed to return to Vindication previously after taking a brief hiatus to focus on his music career, with Smith purchasing a manager's license and accompanying Rude to ringside for his matches, as he could not legally compete. Rude won a number of matches with the help of Smith until Rugal decided to grant Smith permission to wrestle again in a tag match at EndGame under the condition that if Rude and Smith were to win, she would step down as general manager, but if not, they would both be banned from Vindication. At EndGame, Smith and Rude defeated The Truthless Heroes and succeeded in forcibly removing Rugal from her position of authority. Nemesis Debut and Various Feuds After this tag match, Smith and Rude were broken up and Smith was moved to the Nemesis brand, where he debuted in a losing effort to Ebak in a qualifying match for a #1 contenders' tournament. Smith then embarked on a mini-feud with Dr. Wrestling Jr., which resulted in Smith submitting him on Week 71 of Nemesis; marking Smith's first singles victory in over a year. This victory resulted in Smith getting a non-title match against then Nemesis Heavyweight Champion Tommy Gunn, however, Gunn attacked BMS prior to this match and was therefore able to defeat him very quickly. Smith briefly joined a stable led by Kyle Stevens, only to be kicked out shortly after and replaced by William Black. Smith then aligned himself with The Disciples in their feud against said stable and picked up numerous tag team wins against the aforementioned William Black, Connor Gates and Jon Spartacus and was the final member of Nemesis eliminated in the #1 Contenders' Battle Royal at that year's Midsummer Mayhem. After his alliance with The Disciples officially concluded, Smith defeated Bryan Briggs in the main event of Nemesis on Week 86 and challenged Ebak for the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship. Smith defeated War on Week 88 to cement his championship match, but Ace Anderson would go on to defeat Ebak on the same night, which was then rewarded through Ace Anderson being inserted into this championship match, an event that Smith heavily criticised, claiming that Anderson had not had to do as much to earn this championship match and accused Ricky Valentine and Ebak of letting Anderson win due to his family connection to Valentine and his subsequent connection to The Order. Regardless, Smith won the championship match at Zero Hour by submitting Ebak and becoming Nemesis Heavyweight Champion. Nemesis Heavyweight Championship After Smith won the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship, Taurus Fire won the Championship Chase, in which he defeated Sicario and Ace Anderson in two consecutive matches to become #1 Contender for the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship. On Week 94, Smith defeated Taurus Fire to retain the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship thanks to the return of his former tag team partner Youngblood Rude, marking his Nemesis debut. Afterwards, Taurus Fire challenged Smith and Rude to a handicap Championship vs Career match at Battle Lines, which Smith accepted. Smith went on to lose to Daniel Chandler in a non-title match on Week 98, but Smith denied this as having happened. At Battle Lines, Smith and Rude defeated Taurus Fire, forcing him to retire. At Verdict, that year, Smith's Nemesis Heavyweight Championship challenger was decided via a fan poll, resulting in an impromptu match with Jon Spartacus that ended with Spartacus winning the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship within three minutes; Youngblood Rude also did not appear at ringside as per usual, marking the end of his alliance with Smith. Smith heavily criticised the decision to have the challenger decided minutes before their Championship match, but he had only managed two successful defences and thus, was not eligible for a Championship rematch. Subsequent Feuds Smith then competed in a 5-man elimination match to decide the #1 Contender for the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship, in which he eliminated Flapjack Carter, Daniel Chandler and Youngblood Rude, but was defeated by Connor Gates, though Smith disputes this, citing a pinfall on Connor Gates that the referee did not notice. Smith went on to compete in the second annual Battle for Supremacy, entering at number 29 and eliminating Ricky Valentine, but was eliminated by Chris Princess second-from-last. Smith was then challenged by an unknown figure to a match at EndGame via the anonymous Nemesis General Manager - a proposition that Smith accepted. Notable Achievements * CWL Match of the Week (3 times) * CWL Match of the Month (1 time) vs. Ace Anderson vs. Ebak (Zero Hour) * Nemesis Heavyweight Championship (1 time) In Wrestling Finishers: * Dominus (Russian Leg Sweep transitioned into a Modified Octopus Stretch) (2016 - Present) * Tiger Driver (2018 - Present) Signatures: * BM Special/Animo (Sit-Out Butterfly Suplex transitioned into Armbar) (2016 - Present) * Materia (Roll-through into a Kimura Lock) (2019-Present) * BM Special #2/BM Special (Gory Special) (2016 - 2019) Wrestlers managed: * Youngblood Rude